


A mézsör hatása

by Andro



Category: Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves (1991)
Genre: Drunkenness, Gay Sex, M/M, Sex, Sexual Humor, Will on top
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andro/pseuds/Andro
Summary: Will nem önmaga, ha túl sokat iszik, és ezt egy este Robin is megtapasztalja. Robin-Will párosítás.





	A mézsör hatása

Nagy volt a vidámság a sherwoodi erdőben, hiszen Robin és csapata ismét győzelmet aratott Guy of Gisbourne és agyatlan katonái felett. Valamint újabb, szép gazdag zsákmányra tettek szert, amelyet természetesen meg kellett ünnepelni egy jó vacsorával, tánccal, zenével és persze néhány jó hordónyi, John Little által készített méregerős mézsörrel. A hangulat a tetőfokára hágott, amikor már a harmadik hordó ürült ki, de senki sem bánta. Volt még ott, ahonnan az jött, és John igen büszke volt a saját maga készítette itókára. 

Nem kellett sok idő hozzá, hogy a tábor apraja-nagyja jól érezze magát, és ne is legyen már teljesen magánál az elfogyasztott alkoholmennyiség hatására. Kivéve persze Azeemot, aki a vallása miatt nem ihatott egy kortyot sem. Robin of Locksley, amikor úgy érezte, már eleget ivott, úgy döntött, hogy ideje nyugovóra térnie. Már ő is érezte, hogy az ital kezd a fejébe szállni, és mivel nem akarta elveszíteni minden józan ítélőképességét, jó éjt kívánt embereinek, majd a fán levő kunyhója felé indult. Akkor még nem is sejtette, hogy hamarosan milyen meglepő élményben lesz része.   
Alig mászott fel a létrán, és indult el a kunyhó felé, amikor megérezte, hogy valaki figyeli. Sötét volt, senki sem volt a közelben, de mégis, határozottan állt valaki az árnyékban. Robin gyanakodni kezdett, hogy vajon ki lehet az, hiszen ezúttal még Will Scarlett is részt vett a mulatozásban, bár a fiú, szokásához híven távolabb ült a többiektől egy fa alacsony ágán.  
– Ki az? – kérdezte bizonytalanul a tolvajok fejedelme, miközben akaratlanul is az övében levő késért nyúlt. – Ki jár itt?  
– Mi az, csak nem félsz, Locksley? – hallatszott egy gúnyos hang, amelyben a férfi azonnal ráismert Scarlettre.  
– Will? Mit keresel te itt? – kérdezte gyanakodva Robin, miközben nem vette le a kezét a kése nyeléről. Willnél sosem lehetett tudni, hogy mire készült, és a férfi már megtanulta, hogy legyen fokozottan óvatos az ifjú haramia közelében.  
– Ugyan, csak azt ne mondd, hogy félsz tőlem – kuncogta Will, majd előlépett. Szemmel láthatóan részeg volt, és úgy vigyorgott, mint egy ötéves gyerek, ha ajándékot kap. – Tudod… - tett még egy lépést Will Robin felé, aki nem moccant – Locksley, téged nagyon könnyű követni.  
Robin nem tudta, mit tegyen. Nem szívesen volt Will közelében, ismerve a fiú iránta való mérhetetlen és főképp érthetetlen gyűlöletét. Óvatosan hátrált egy lépést az egyik kötélhídig, de úgy tűnt, az ifjú haramiának nincsenek gyilkos szándékai. Ám a férfi tudta, hogy most csak ketten vannak, senki sem látja őket, ha pedig Willnek tervei vannak, azokat most fogja végrehajtani. Will oldalra döntötte a fejét, és elindult Robin felé. Részegsége ellenére elég biztosan mozgott, bár látszott rajta, hogy nem igen van magánál, a szemében pedig olyasféle csillogás látszott, amit Robin nem tudott az ittas állapot számlájára írni. Valami leírhatatlan, megmagyarázhatatlan dolog volt, ami újabb hátrálásra késztette a tolvajok fejedelmét.   
– Nem foglak megölni – vigyorgott továbbra is Will. – Tudod… egész helyes vagy így, amikor félsz.  
Robin ledöbbent, és próbálta felfogni, amit az ifjú haramia az előbb mondott. Helyesnek nevezte? Nem tudta, mi üthetett Willbe, de a fiú határozottan nem volt önmaga. Will józan állapotában legfeljebb szitkokat, átkokat és gúnyos megjegyzéseket vágott volt Robin fejéhez, de sosem mondott volna neki olyat, hogy szerinte a férfi egész helyes. 

Mire Robin végiggondolta ezeket, Will már előtte állt, és mire a férfi felocsúdhatott volna, csak azt vette észre, hogy két kar öleli a nyakát, Scarlett arca pedig nagyon közel van az övéhez. Érezte a fiú forró, mézsörtől bűzlő leheletét, látta a csillogó szemeit és hirtelenjében ledermedt. Aztán óvatosan megfogta Will vállát, próbálva őt eltolni magától, ám a fiú nem engedett. Helyette olyat tett, amiről Robin sosem gondolta, hogy megteszi. Csak annyit vett észre, hogy Will arca egyre közeledik az övé felé, majd megérezte ajkain a fiatal útonálló ajkait. Döbbenten nyögött fel, és köpni-nyelni nem tudott a meglepettségtől, még kését tartó keze is lehullott az oldala mellé, az említett fegyver pedig az övében maradt. Will Scarlett megcsókolta őt! Őt, Robin of Locksleyt, akit a háta közepére sem kívánt. Robin úgy érezte, hogy a világ valami rossz tréfát űz vele, főleg akkor, amikor Will közel húzódott hozzá, és mélyíteni próbálta a csókot.   
Robin önkéntelenül cselekedett, amikor engedett a fiú követelésének, és résnyire nyitotta ajkait. Willnek nem kellett több, nyelve máris Robin nyelvével keringőzött, miközben mélyítette a csókot, és lágyan Robin hajába túrt. A férfi ugyan próbált ellenkezni, de a fiatal haramia nagyon makacsnak, és olyan erősnek bizonyult, amekkora erőt a tolvajok fejedelme ki sem nézett volna belőle. 

~*~

Percekkel később váltak el, kifulladva a levegőhiánytól. Robin abban reménykedett, hogy vége, de nagyot csalódott, amikor Will nemes egyszerűséggel megragadta a férfi kezét, és a saját kunyhója felé kezdte vonszolni őt.   
– Will, állj meg! – kiabált Robin, próbálva kiszabadítani magát a fiú szorításából. – Mi a fenét akarsz?  
– Téged – susogta hátranézve Will. – Téged akarlak, Locksley. Mégis mire gondoltál, miért vonszollak magammal?  
Robinnak gondolkodni sem volt ideje, amikor Will betaszította őt a kunyhójába, aminek következtében a tolvajok fejedelme elesett, és kis híján beverte a fejét az ágyba. Nem értette, mi baja van Willnek, bár azt pontosan tudta, hogy a fiú mit is akar tőle. De hát ez Isten ellen való dolog lett volna, már az is az volt, hogy csókolóztak. Ez szodómia, ami miatt mindketten a Pokolra fognak kerülni.   
Felnézett Willre, aki arcán valami furcsa, kéjes kifejezéssel állt felette, majd nemes egyszerűséggel ráült Robinra, hogy az ne tudjon felállni.  
– Will, ez bűn! – próbálkozott Robin, miközben mindhiába igyekezett kiszabadulni a haramia alól. – Ez tilos! Nem szabad!  
– Miért nem? – kérdezte érdeklődve Will, miközben végigsimított Robin arcán. – Talán nem tetszem neked? Nem vagyok elég kívánatos számodra, Robin? – A tolvajok fejedelme erre felfigyelt, hiszen Will sosem hívta őt a nevén. Mindig csak Locksleynak, vagy pökhendi ficsúrnak nevezte, de sosem ejtette ki a száján Robin keresztnevét.   
– Én nem… vagyis… hogy is mondjam… - Robinnak fogalma sem volt, mint mondjon. – Én… szóval…  
– Ne aggódj, élvezni fogod a dolgot – kuncogta a fiú, miközben kéjesen végigsimított Robin mellkasán. – Nem vagyok már kezdő.  
Robin erre végképp nem tudott mit mondani. Remélte, hogy csak álmodik, és ha igen, reménykedett benne, hogy hamar felébred majd. De helyette valami egészen más történt, ugyanis Will elkezdte levenni előbb a mellényét, majd a felső ingét. Végül az alsóingjét is áthúzta a fején, Robin pedig a besütő telihold fényében megpillantotta a fiú vékony testének lágy vonalait. Puha bőrén voltak ugyan horzsolások, néhány véraláfutás és pár heg, de ettől eltekintve Will valóban gyönyörű volt, ezt még Robin is elismerte. 

A férfi önkéntelenül nyúlt fel, és simított végig a haramia arcán, nyakán, vállain és mellkasán, mire Will kéjesen felnyögött, hátra hajtva a fejét. Szemmel láthatóan élvezte Robin érintését, majd hozzáfogott, hogy a férfit is megszabadítsa a felesleges ruháktól. Robin ugyan próbált eleinte tiltakozni, de amikor rájött, hogy úgysem menne semmire, úgy döntött, hagyja az egészet a fenébe. Csak abban reménykedett, senki sem fog tudomást szerezni a dologról.   
Miután Will rájött, hogy Robin lábain ülve nem igazán tudja őt megszabadítani a nadrágtól és csizmától, taktikát váltott. Részegsége ellenére elég éber volt, mindössze nem volt teljesen tudatában annak, mit is tesz. Ezt úgy tűnik, a tolvajok fejedelme is észrevette, mert amikor a fiú lemászott róla és mellé térdelt, Robin megpróbált elslisszolni. Ám nem volt szerencséje, mielőtt megmozdulhatott volna, Will fölé hajolt, és gyengéden szájon csókolta őt, miközben megpróbálta ülő helyzetbe húzni a félig fekvő férfit. Ebben Robin is segített, még ha ehhez át is kellett fognia Will nyakát, amit az ifjú bátorításnak vélhetett, és az igazat megvallva, Robinnak is jólesett a dolog. Furcsa mód kényelmesnek érezte az egészet, pedig az agya hátsó része sikítva tiltakozott a dolog ellen. Végül Robin bátortalanul beletúrt Will hajába, aki belenyögött a csókba.  
Végül ajkaik elváltak, de csak azért, hogy Will belecsókolhasson annak az embernek a nyakába, akit józan állapotában mindenkinél jobban gyűlölt. Robin, ha nem is akarta elismerni, de élvezte a fiú érintését, csókjait, simogatásait, és ő is próbálta viszonozni azokat. Nem volt nagy gyakorlata, hogy hogyan is kell a férfiakkal bánni, hiszen eddig legfeljebb nőkkel művelt ilyeneket, ártatlan, fiatal lánykákkal, de nem fiatal fiúkkal.  
– Lazulj el… Locksley… – suttogja kéjesen Will. – Túl… görcsös vagy.   
– Nem lenne jobb az ágyon? – próbálkozott Robin. – Kemény a padló.  
– Na, mi az? – kuncogott a fiatal haramia. – A kisfiú valami puhára vágyik?

~*~

Ennek ellenére hamarosan az ágyon kötöttek ki. Will Robin fölé mászott, végigsimogatta, végigcsókolta a férfi nyakát, vállait, mellkasát egészen a köldökéig. Csak ezek után kezdte lehámozni a tolvajok fejedelméről a bosszantóan zavaró nadrágot, amely a késével és a csizmáival együtt hamarosan a padlón kötött ki. Ezt követték Will ruhái is, és hamarosan már két meztelen test ölelte, csókolta, simogatta a másikat. Robinnak el kellett ismernie, hogy Will értette a dolgát, mert a fiú olyan helyeken érintette meg, amelyekről a férfi nem is tudott. Látszott, hogy Scarlett nem hazudott, amikor azt állította, hogy már nem kezdő.   
Will egyik kezével Robin mellkasát simogatta, míg a másik keze egyre lejjebb barangolt, és végül elérte a férfi combját, aminek mind belső, mind külső felét végigsimogatta. Érezte, hogy Locksley megremeg, ami örömmel töltötte el. Kéjes örömmel, amilyet már régen nem érzett. Robin of Locksley felsőtestét rengeteg seb és heg borította, de pompás izmai voltak, erős testalkata, pont ahogy Will szerette. Végül a fiú lágyan végigsimított Robin hímtagján, élvezettel hallva egy elfojtott nyögést. Akarta őt, akarta, hogy Locksley belé hatoljon, hogy elmerüljön benne és betöltse őt. Bűnös dolog volt, hiszen nemcsak férfiak, de fivérek is voltak, Will azonban nem tudott gátat szabni az ösztöneinek. Elkezdte feléleszteni a férfi vágyát, amellyel csak még több nyögést, és sóhajt csalt ki a tolvajok fejedelméből.  
– Látom, élvezed, Robin – suttogta a férfi fülébe. – Akarlak téged. Tégy a magadévá, tolvajok fejedelme!   
– Will… – suttogta halkan Robin, belenézve a fiú csillogó, mélybarna szemeibe. – Will… én… én is… akarlak…  
Egyetlen mozdulattal kapta el a fiút, és fordította maga alá, fölé tornyosulva, és elhatározta, nem érdekli, mi fog történni, hogy mi lesz holnap, ha Will kijózanodik, de ma éjjel megteszi ezt az őrültséget, amit holnap úgyis megbán. Végigcsókolta a fiú testét, hosszasan elidőzve a mellkasán, a kulcscsontján, majd a hasán, míg végül végignyalta, végigsimogatta Will combjait, ahogy a fiú tette vele. Will eközben a férfi oldalát, hátát, nyakát, vállát simogatta, de nem így akarta. Ő nem így akarta, nem akart alul lenni.  
– Felül akarok lenni – mondta követelőző hangon Will, aminek Robin engedelmeskedett.

Újfent helyet cseréltek, miközben újra csókolózni kezdtek, kényeztették egymást, Robin pedig nekilátott, hogy kitágítsa Willt. Előbb egy ujját csúsztatta a fiú nyílásába, majd még egyet és végül még egyet. Mikor már elég tág volt, és Robin vesszője is megfelelően állt, az ifjú haramia óvatosan ráereszkedett. Apró sikkantás hagyta el ajkait, ahogy a tolvajok fejedelmének meglehetősen méretes szerszáma lassan, nagyon lassan becsusszant a fiú bejáratán. Will ütemesen kezdett mozogni, Robin pedig önkéntelenül simogatta az ifjú haramia oldalát, mellkasát, hátát, hogy kezei megállapodjanak a fiú csípőjén. Will Robinra nézett, lehajolt, és mélyen megcsókolta őt, mintha az utolsó alkalom lenne, mintha holnap mindennek vége lenne. Majd felegyenesedett, fejét hátravetette, és megfogta Robin kezét.  
– Érj… hozzám… – zilálta. Kezdett izzadni, és ki akart elégülni, amit csak Robin adhatott meg neki. – Csináld… kérlek… Akarom az érintésed…  
Robin eleget tett a kérésnek, kezébe vette a fiú hímtagját és Will mozgásának ütemére kezdte kiverni neki. Will nyögései egyre hangosabbak lettek, ahogy a zilálása is gyorsabb lett, akárcsak Robin sóhajai. Az idősebb férfi azt akarta, hogy együtt menjenek el, ezért amikor érezte, hogy számára már közel a kiteljesülés, visszafogta magát. Végül egyszerre élveztek el, Will érezte, ahogy Robin magja teljesen betölti őt, Robin pedig érezte a forró folyadékot, amely beterítette a mellkasát. De egyáltalán nem bánta. Néhány utómozgás után Will lassan lemászott Robinról, ledőlt mellé és a férfihoz bújt, fejét bátyja vállára hajtva. Felnézett Robinra azzal a csillogó, kielégült tekintettel, és látta, hogy Robin ugyanígy pillant rá.   
– Köszönöm… – suttogta halkan Will, majd mély álomba merült.  
Robin csak nézte őt, és nem értette a dolgot, de a szíve mélyén nagyon boldog és elégedett volt. Betakarta mindkettőjüket, és lassan ő maga is elaludt.

~*~

Másnap reggel, amikor Will Scarlett felébredt, a feje szét akart robbanni, a szemei pedig fájtak a reggeli fényben, amikor kinyitotta a szemét. Eltelt pár perc, mire megérezte, hogy nincs egyedül, és amikor oldalra nézett, majd felemelte a fejét, a düh hullámai azonnal átrohantak rajta. Ugyanis nem más aludt mellette édesdeden, mint Robin of Locksley, a ficsúr, aki tönkretette az egész életét. Will éktelen haragra gerjedt, és kegyetlenül megrázta az alvó férfit mire Robin kinyitotta a szemét, és értetlenül bámult a dühös haramiára.  
– Will… - kezdte volna Robin, de a fiú közbevágott.  
– Locksley! Mégis mit csinálsz itt?! És miért vagyok meztelen?! – üvöltötte magából kikelve a fiú. – Mit műveltél velem, te szégyentelen, szodomita gazember?! Takarodj a kunyhómból! Takarodj!   
Robin rettentően megijedt, hiszen fogalma sem volt, mi üthetett Willbe, de úgy döntött, jobb, ha megy, főleg azután, hogy Will valahonnan felkapott egy kést, és dühösen meglengette azt a férfi orra előtt. A tolvajok fejedelme olyan gyorsan ugrott ki az ágyból és szedte össze a ruháit, majd tűnt el, hogy azt bárki megirigyelhette volna. Nem tudta, mi ütött Willbe, Will pedig nem tudta, hogy mit keresett nála a ficsúr. Vagyis, nagyon jól tudta, de arra nem emlékezett, hogy mi történt az előző éjjel, hogy pont ő maga akaszkodott a férfira. A fiatal haramia még napokig fortyogott, Robin pedig nem értette, hogy miért. De ezek után még távolabb maradtak egymástól, mint eddig, Robin pedig egy életre megtanulta, hogy ha Will részeg, inkább fordítson hátat neki. 

 

Vége


End file.
